A Warrior's Dream
by LunaTheMoonGuardian
Summary: A new warrior of MindClan has a single dream: to unite all 18 clans together as one. However, this will be a difficult feat, as there will be many obstacles along the way. Rated T for violence, blood, and death.


**An Apprentice's Dream**

**By LunaTheMoonGaurdian**

**...**

**Alliances- MindClan**

Leader- Inkstar (Female Malamar)

Deputy- Crescentpool (Male Lunatone)

Healer- Skytail (Female Chimecho)

Warriors-

Tallfoot (Male Girafarig) [Apprentice: Scarletpaw]

Coralpelt (Male Slowbro)

Ironbody (Male Bronzong)

Flowermist (Female Munna) [Apprentice: Bellpaw]

Apprentices-

Bellpaw (Male Chingling)

Scarletpaw (Female Natu)

Queens-

Blackpelt (Female Gothoria) [Kits: Shadekit (Female Espurr) and Brownkit (Male Girafarig)]

Floatingstep (Female Beheeyem) [Kits: Tealkit (Male Elgyem)]

Elders-

Stripetail (Male Meowstic)

Colorwing (Female Sigilyph)

**...**

**Author's Note: **Egg groups do not exist in this fanfiction. However, the two Pokemon that are breeding have to have the same type (If one of the Pokemon has two types, then only one of the types have to match up with the other Pokemon's type (Or types). (Ugh. I can't word this too well, so here's two examples: Gardevior x Mr. Mime and Charizard x Infernape)) The baby Pokemon's type will be the same as the type that both parents have; For example, a Claydol and a Duosion could produce, say, a Mime Jr.. Also, Pokemon that normally have no gender will have a gender (Such as Lunatone or Porygon). Happy reading!

**...**

Chapter 1:

The Question

"Scarletpaw!"

Scarletpaw could hear something in the distance, but she was too groggy to understand what it was.

"Scarletpaw! It's time to get up!"

Scarletpaw could now make out who made the sound. It was none other than her mentor, Tallfoot. The half-awake Natu gradually got onto her feet. This proved to be a relatively difficult feat, as she almost tripped three times in the process of getting up. When she was finally on her feet, she walked out of the apprentice's den in a clumsy fashion. She was rather upset that she had to leave her lush moss nest, but she had to do it anyways. She followed Tallfoot through the camp.

It was a foggy morning that day. The sun was over the horizon, and there was an abundance of dew on the plants and the grass. Somehow, Scarletpaw tolerated the humid weather, but this was not much of an annoyance because she had something far more important to worry about: she was going to become a warrior tomorrow.

Then, as if on cue, Tallfoot glanced at the Natu and said, "We really need to train a little more before your warrior ceremony tomorrow, Scarletpaw."

Scarletpaw asked, "Why?"

"Because you need to have the skills to be a warrior. Besides, you were never that great at fighting anyway."

The Natu retorted, "I bet my intelligence would suffice!"

The Girafarig was tired of that oversaid statement. "Look, warriors have to participate in combat as well. So let's get to training."

By then, Scarletpaw clearly saw who was the victor of this argument. "Fine, I'll battle with you."

Tallfoot said, "So, let us battle, shall we?"

And with that statement, Tallfoot used a swift Tackle on Scarletpaw. The Natu attempted to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough. The mentor left a scrape on Scarletpaw's cheek. She responded to him by trying to attack him with Peck. The attack landed on Tallfoot's back. For once, Scarletpaw actually hit her mentor.

Tallfoot was in disbelief. "You...you hit me? You actually hit me? I think we're finally making progress here!"

The Natu exclaimed, "I think I'm ready to be a warrior now!"

He glanced at his apprentice's scar. It was large and red, and a little bit of blood was leaking out of the injury. "Well... I think we might need to heal your scar first."

"I have a scar?"

"Yes, you do have a scar. Let me take you to the healer."

Scarletpaw followed Tallfoot to the healer's den, which was on the other side of the camp. As the apprentice and the mentor trotted through the camp, Bellpaw, Scarletpaw's best friend, saw the Natu's injury.

Bellpaw's worried voice reached her. "Scarletpaw, are you okay? You have an awfully big scar!"

She replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Scarletpaw sighed with a bit of irritation. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay." And with that, Bellpaw resumed his normal activities.

The apprentice and the mentor went past the dens, which were made of the mud and the twigs that were found in the forest that surrounded them. The camp itself was located in a relatively bare spot in the forest. However, it still had several trees, which commonly served as shades from the sun.

Tallfoot and Scarletpaw reached the healer's den. It was rather cramped in the den, due to its small size. Various herbs were scattered on the floor, and there was a pungent scent in the air that smelled like a mixture of herbs. There were a few soft moss nests on the dirt floor. Skytail, the healer of MindClan, was tending to a warrior's whitecough.

Tallfoot shouted, "Skytail!"

She didn't hear his voice, but the Girafarig expected this. The healer always focused on one thing at a time. After a few moments, Skytail turned her attention to Tallfoot.

The Chimecho happily said, "What brings you here, Tallfoot?"

He gestured to Scarletpaw. "My apprentice has a huge scar on her cheek."

"Oh, my... that injury is huge! If we don't treat it soon, it might get infected. Luckily, I have just the herb to heal it!"

Skytail grabbed some broom with her mouth, and she swiftly chewed it into a poultice. She spat it out on Scarletpaw's cheek, being careful to avoid her eyes. The Natu soon felt a stinging sensation on her cheek as her wound began to heal.

Scarletpaw whimpered, "Oww...this stings a lot..."

The healer replied, "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that. You'll have to sit on one of the nests in here for a few moments until the stinging wears off."

She was slightly upset about laying down, but she tried her best to hide that disappointment. "I'll go lay down if it makes my scar better."

Scarletpaw stepped over to the vacant moss nest that was waiting for her. Upon laying down on the lush nest, she almost laid down on her wound.

Skytail noticed this and said, "Don't lay down on your injury! The poultice will rub off on the nest if you do so."

The apprentice replied with a hint of annoyance. "Okay, okay..."

As Scarletpaw laid down, she thought about the question. It had been on the very tip of her tounge since around the middle of her time as an apprentice. Around that time, her mentor was talking with MindClan's leader, Inkstar. She remembered that she eavesdropped on them. Out of their conversation, she could recall two particular words that were said over and over again: something about a 'NightClan' and a 'TreeClan'.

The question eventually consumed all of her other thoughts. It repeated like a broken record: _Who were they, and why don't I ever see them?_

Oddly, she was reluctant to ask the question to anyone, even to her mentor. She had asked a lot of questions to her mentor, which were usually answered with a uncertain or vague reply. But this particular question seemed so...so _forbidden_. This 'TreeClan' and this 'NightClan' were seldom mentioned, as if they were an elephant in the room. _'Maybe I'll muster up the courage to ask Tallfoot about it later,' _she thought. _'Surely I will.'_

After her scar had healed, Scarletpaw decided that it was time to ask the question. She made her way to the large warrior's den. The den was the biggest den in the camp by a landslide. It had nests of both lush and dry moss scattered on the floor, and the floor itself consisted of rock-hard dirt. Tallfoot was dozing near the den's opening.

The Natu shaked her mentor as vigorously as she could. She woke him up easily, as he was a light sleeper.

Tallfoot groggily muttered, "What's wrong, Scarletpaw?"

The apprentice answered the question with a question. "Who's 'NightClan' and 'TreeClan'?"

The Girafarig matter-of-factly replied, "They are our neighboring clans."

"Well, if they're our neighbors, why do we never see them?"

Tallfoot hesitated for a moment. He wouldn't tell his apprentice about this. He couldn't tell. And most importantly, he shouldn't tell. Just when Scarletpaw was becoming impatient, he finally came up with a reply.

"It's a long story." Tallfoot finally uttered his response.

However, the Natu wasn't taking that for an answer. "What's the harm in telling me?"

"You're too young."

"But-"

"I'm not budging on my answer. Now go back to your den. It'll be a long day the next day."

Scarletpaw heeded his advice and went back to the den. The sun was setting by that time, so she needed to go to sleep soon.

However, she was disappointed with her mentor's response to her question. Surely she could go visit NightClan, right? Right?

**...**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope that you like this story so far! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Well, this is all I have for now, so bye!**

**...**


End file.
